<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The direction of the arrow by persephx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621602">The direction of the arrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephx/pseuds/persephx'>persephx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi Bow (She-Ra), Coming Out, F/M, Glimbow Centric, and in the past, but it's super minimal, but supportive glimmer, but this is happy i swear, i wanted to add that because they are there, like little bow not knowing about stuff idk, scared bow, that's basically the fic idk what else to tag lol, there's mentions of past internalized biphobia but they are not huge(?)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephx/pseuds/persephx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bow has a secret. He's scared to share it, even though he there's no reason for his fear. Today, he shares it with the most important person in his life.</p><p>-</p><p>Short fic because BiVisibility day has me soft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), one sided bow/sea hawk (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The direction of the arrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know a lot of people see Glimmer as bi too, i don't think that's canon (or if it is, i don't remember it) and while i do also see how she would be attracted to women, i purposedly decided to make her straight in this fic. If you have any problem with that, you can read any other fic that includes bi glimmer :)</p><p>Also. Happy Bi Visibility day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bow knows Glimmer, okay? He knows her better than he knows anyone. He knows that she won’t have any problem with it. Hell, he knows no one is going to have any problem with it. How hypocritical would it be if Adora and Catra had a problem? And still, he keeps it secret. It’s his biggest and most well-kept secret. His <em>only</em> secret, when it comes to Glimmer. They don’t have secrets, you know? They aren’t the perfect couple, but they didn’t have secrets when they were just friends and they certainly don’t have them now. Well, except <em>this one —</em>and his dads, for a while, but that doesn’t count.</p><p>He wants to tell her. He <em>is</em> going to tell her, because he wants to share this part of him. It’s not going to change anything about them. Not really. Not if it goes how he’s sure it’s going to go. There’s still the small fear that he’s wrong. There’s the sliver of darkness that has been wrapped around his throat for years and he wants to get rid of it.</p><p>
  <strong>Today is the day<em>.</em></strong>
</p><p>He really wants today to be the day, but he’s wanted that before. He has tried to tell Glimmer thrice before today, and each time, he felt the tendril get tighter and tighter until he gave up and came with something else to say. The first time he had tried it, he hadn’t even known there was a name for what he felt. They had been kids and he had <em>known,</em> and he had wanted to share. He knew perfectly there was nothing wrong with him, he knew there was nothing wrong with liking boys, he had too dads, <em>he knew.</em> But he hadn’t known, back then, that liking <em>both</em> was also a thing, that it was okay. He wanted to share it with his friend, and then the thought had assaulted him: what if that wasn’t how it was supposed to go? So, instead of telling her his secret, he had ended up telling Glimmer about a weird animal from the Whispering Woods.</p><p>The second time had been after one of the royal events Glimmer was always dragging him to. They had been at Glimmer’s  bed, in their pj’s and eating their weigh’s worth on ice cream. It had been a few months before they had crossed paths with Adora, and their lives were definitely calmer then. There had been a boy at the event, from the Kingdom of Snows, that had caught his eyes. Not only had he been the prettiest guy Bow had seen <em>ever</em>, but he had also smirked at him. Like he knew. Boy had even choked on his food. In the end, he couldn’t do it then; it hadn’t mattered to the darkness in his throat that Glimmer was perfectly fine with Netossa and Spinnerella. So, instead, he had gushed about the food.</p><p>The third time, it had been little after they had made up after rescuing Glimmer from the Horde. He had decided that he had wanted to let everything out before it became a big deal, no matter that it was already a big deal, after not telling her for so long. He hadn’t done it. He had been so relieved over making up that he hadn’t wanted to ruin it, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that it was a possibility.</p><p>And so, Bow has a secret that he’s kept for ten years. He needs to tell his girlfriend. No. He <em>wants</em> to tell his girlfriend about it. <em>And it’s not going to change anything</em>, he repeats to himself in a firm tone. He has been doing that for hours, and it still hasn’t calmed him, although he still has hopes.</p><p>“Hey Glim,” he finally says.</p><p>They are alone in the Queen’s quarters. Glimmer’s. Glimmer, the Queen of Bright Moon and his girlfriend. That thought makes him need to clear his throat, but the knot there doesn’t lighten.</p><p>“Yeah?” she asks from where she’s practicing her magic.</p><p>She doesn’t make a habit of practicing in the bedroom, but Micah has been teaching him specific spells and she’s gotten better. And cockier. He can’t wait until she breaks a priceless vase, <em>again</em>, and gets a scolding from Helion, <em>again</em>. In any other situation, he would have teased her, but instead, he clears his throat again and tries to keep a steady voice when he talks.</p><p>“Can we speak for a moment?”</p><p>Glimmer drops her stance and focuses on him. She’s frowning. She can tell it’s important, and her eyes show her worry. She nods and walks to sit next to him in the window sit. He’s tense as a wooden plank, and he bets she can tell. She doesn’t comment on it. “Is something wrong?” she asks, instead.</p><p>“No.” Except it might be. He doesn’t know yet. Well, he <em>knows</em>, but he’s scared because ‘you never know’.</p><p>This time is different than the other ones, though. There’s something different when he looks at Glimmer, a certain… certitude that wasn’t there the other times. This is Glimmer. She’s shown him multiple times the type of person she is. There is no way in <em>hell</em> that she wouldn’t accept him.</p><p>He clears his throat yet again.</p><p>“I am bisexual.”</p><p>It comes out as a whisper, but he’s sure she’s heard it perfectly.</p><p>The room is silent for a moment. Then, Glimmer speaks. “Okay,” she says slowly. “I don’t… know what to say,” she tells him, and for a moment, his body goes cold. She’s going to say that he’s wrong. He tenses even more, and she must have felt it, because she puts her hand in his arm and makes him look at her. Her eyes are bright and the sparkles in her hair are as radiant as ever. She’s beautiful, and she’s going to reject him, he’s sure. “Thank you for telling me.”</p><p>He stops breathing for a moment.</p><p>Is that… all?</p><p>He frowns and nods.</p><p>“Are you…?” she stops herself and looks away for a moment, but it looks more like she’s thinking than that she doesn’t want to look at him. “Does this change anything?”</p><p>“No.” His answer is immediate, firm. She just nods. He thinks that he might have been <em>too</em> rough, <em>too</em> fast. “I don’t want this to change anything, if it doesn’t change anything for you.”</p><p>“It doesn’t,” she assures him. “So, you aren’t telling me this because you’ve… I don’t know, discovered that you like someone else, right?”</p><p>“No.” He turns to look at her fully and frowns. “I like <em>you.</em> I <em>love</em> you.”</p><p>“That’s good. It might have been awkward otherwise,” she chuckles. He’s too high-strung to laugh with her, but he appreciates the tone.</p><p>“I want to be with you.”</p><p>“Okay, Bow. I want to be with you, too.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to… hide it from you.”</p><p>“And I thank you for that. It really means a lot.” He believes her, with the tone she’s using it would be impossible for him not to. “I wasn’t ready for this talk, so I’m not sure what else should I say, but I just wanted to tell you that, thank you for telling me.”</p><p>“I wasn’t too obvious, then?” He’s trying to joke around, and even though he doesn’t quite get his tone to sound right, Glimmer understands what he’s doing.</p><p>She purses her lips and it looks like she might be holding back a laugh, which baffles Bow. “Sea Hawk.”</p><p>He blushes instantly.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“It was… pretty obvious.” She’s outright laughing now.</p><p>“It was <em>not</em>.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes. “Sure sweetheart.”</p><p>They stay in silence for a moment, but then he grumbles “I did not like Sea Hawk.”</p><p>“You had a huge crush on him!”</p><p>“I did not!”</p><p>“Bow, you sang with him.”</p><p>“Singing doesn’t mean having a crush on someone!”</p><p>They look at each other for a moment and then they burst out laughing. The weight on Bow’s chest has disappeared along with the tendrils of darkness around his throat.</p><p>“I love you,” he tells her when they stop laughing.</p><p>She looks at him with softness irradiating from her eyes. “I love you too, Bow.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! </p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://persephx.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>